Fallen
by DarkBlueLynx
Summary: This is the story, of how the Hell and Heaven was thrown into the devastating war for the first time in the history. Everything started from an angel, a demon prince and their fallens. AU. Angel x Demon fic.


Fixed here and there.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

Agameru Hill, Outskirt of Heaven

10.00 AM

_._

_Just leave and forget me. _Sakura thought with a sad smile gracing her beautiful and angelic face. A lone tear managed to escape her glistening jade orbs and it was quickly followed by some small, heart-wrenching sobs.

The man in question was standing in front of a big, white gate. His eyes seemed hesitant to touch the gate as his hand reached it, the barrier between_ his_ home and_ her _home. Yet, before his black painted nails managed to touch the gate, his hand froze in midair. Quicker than when he tried to reach the gate, his arms fell limp beside his black-red cloaked body. Eyes shut, he took a deep breath and turned around, towards where he truly belong, unaware of two glistening, small river on a certain angel's face, who gazed at him with such a longing and pain, painted all over her face. Just as his figure vanished in the air, her long and delicate legs were unable to hold her frail and shaking body, as sobs and sobs of tears rocked on her. Her white wings enveloped her just like how her creamy arms, enveloped the innocent, unborn baby within her body.

.

* * *

><p><em>-She has to do this-<em>

"Are you ready, Haruno?"

_-No, she must do this-_

"Yes, Chiyo-sama." The woman in question answered weakly, still tired from the gruesome birth three hours ago.

_-For the sake of Itachi-_

"Are you certain, kid? You could've just abandoned those innocent children and you'll be welcomed back to our society." Chiyo persuaded.

"Hah! As if she'll become pure again after been tainted by demon! The fucking crown prince no less!" Danzo interjected.

_-For the sake of her children-_

"Silent, Danzo!" barked Tsunade.

"No, it's okay, Tsunade-Sama. I'll do the purification ceremony." Sakura said calmly.

_-For their safety-_

"But please, Sakura, reconsider your decision. You're still young, too young to do this." pleaded Tsunade.

_-For their happiness-_

"No, my answer is still the same. Please, Tsunade-Sama. No, okaa-san." Sakura said. Determination was evident in her dull, jade eyes.

_-For the sake of both of her beloveds-_

"Sakura…" Tsunade whispered. She shut her eyes and took a deep breath before her voice boomed across the black church.

"Now, we're gathered here, on the judgment day of Haruno Sakura, a 23 years old angel who has been found guilty of treachery that she committed, by having a forbidden, sin filled relationship with Uchiha Itachi, the crown prince of the Under Realm, also known as Hell, she has two forbidden offspring, a boy and a girl of the fallen, named Sky and Sora." Tsunade paused, as her goddaughter's children were brought into the room and quickly placed in to the arms of a sitting Sakura. Sakura smiled sadly as she stared her _-their-_ love's creation lovingly.

_-For the sake of her only family she'd never have-_

"And today, I, as the leader of Heaven, ask you, Haruno Sakura, will you abandon your children and be purified by our Ancients once more to become one of us, or would you rather sacrifice your body and soul to repent your sin and also to be your children's protector, so they can pass from the God's judgment for His sinned creatures beside Hell's creatures and either give them to your closest relatives in Heaven, or their biological father, the next king of the hell? Please say your vow."

"I." Sakura tightens her hold on her babies. "Haruno Sakura, will completely sacrifice this body and soul to be an eternal shield for both of my children, Sora and Sky, they shall pass by any judgment that God gives upon His sinned creatures within His Hell, Heaven and Earth. They'll be able to live freely as they wish and live down to the path of life they choose, whether be it an angel or a demon. And may God forgive their fallen's blood within their veins and body as I sacrifice my soul to repent it. Their biological father, Uchiha Itachi, will be the one who will take care of our children through thick and thin, through Heaven, Hell and Earth back and forth, he shall take care of them and protect them from any harm that may befall on Sora and Sky." She finished her vow as her dull wings suddenly shined brightly and vanished. Rain of white feathers fell on the room as she felt great burning pain on her back where her wings once were.

* * *

><p><em>-"Your wings are beautiful, they complement you."<em>

"_You're so cheesy, Itachi."_

_"Couldn't I?"-_

* * *

><p>"And so, I give you your wish and judgment in the shape of your sacrifice. May God forgive and bless your family, Sakura." Tsunade said as tears passed her eyes as she touched Sakura's forehead doing the baptism sign.<p>

"Arigatou…" Sakura sat on the unforgiving cold tiles as her legs were unable to hold her. She felt pain everywhere on her body; Blood could be seen trailing down from the corner of her left forehead.

"We'll leave you and your babies alone and your lover may come here a few moments because he felt your sacrifice. I hope we can meet again in the future, Sakura. You'll always be my daughter." Tsunade said sadly as she left the black church with the councils.

The now, empty church was filled with sobs from Sakura, uncaring of the blood that stained the tiles and her clothes, and how her skin became reddish and hurt like it was rubbed harshly by rocks. A loud crack from the door forced to open echoed around the high building. She turned around and found herself locking eyes with her love. She drank the glorious figure of him, tall, broad, built body, long black silky hair tied to the back with enough bangs framing his handsome face; High cheek bones, perfect nose and lips and his deep onyx eyes filled with panic and fear in an instant as he saw the bloody scene of his angel. She'd definitely chuckled if she was in another condition.

He leapt to her side instantly, cradling her in his arms, as she cradled their babies.

"Sakura…." His voice was hoarse, still unable to believe the reality.

"Itachi." she whispered joyfully as she leaned in more into his warm chest, where she used to be sleeping on, under the tree near the lake they found in Earth, where they could be alone without worry of being caught.

Itachi tightens his embrace as he buried his head in her neck. "Why. Why didn't you tell me? I could've... I could-"

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_"I... I'm sorry Itachi.. But... We can't continue this…" Sakura trailed softly, as she held his hands._

_"What do you mean?" Itachi asked._

_"I... We.. Aren't meant to be with each other. Besides, one of the elders of mine have found out about us."_

_"Then just leave Heaven and its ridiculous law of a forbidden relationship with Hell's creatures… My father and mother will let you be ours…"_

_"I'm sorry Itachi. But I can't… Besides, if there's an offspring between us, we have to kill it. I don't want it to happen." sobs Sakura._

_"Sakura... Please." Itachi coaxed as he tried to grab Sakura's hand back._

_"I'm sorry…" Sakura whispered before she took off._

_._

* * *

><p>"I shouldn't have believed you. I should've known."<p>

Sakura shushed him. "It's alright Itachi-kun. You can't prevent something that has to happen."

"Stop talking…" he choked when he realized that he was unable to undo the held her colder body tightly against his warm body. He could feel his unshed tears clawing their way to the world, as he drowned in despair and disbelief. His chest wrenched painfullywhen he saw her in pain, his breath began to quicken as his body ran cold. He was aware of what was happening yet unable to accept it, let alone believe it.

"Itachi…" Sakura's voice snapped him back to reality. "Meet Sky. The eldest and Sora. Our children." she happily said as she could feel her energy draining away every second that ticked by.

"They're our children? Twins… They're beautiful. Sora has your face and eyes…" he said in a shocked voice as if he has just noticed them. Both Sora and Sky has the same black hair like the Uchiha, Sky was the exact carbon copy of Itachi, while Sora was the same, except the fact that her face was heart shaped face and she had jade green eyes like her mothers.

"Yeah. And Sky is just like you…" Sakura giggled lightly. "You know. I always dreamt to have a family with you. I'd be waiting for you every day, taking care of our children, cook dinner, and even sleep beside you all the time. But," she coughed; blood spilling slowly out of the corner of her mouth. "A dream will always be a dream, ne?" she whispered bitterly. A sad gaze adorned her angelic face.

"Then we could've just runaway, Sakura… And raised our children together… Not this…" Itachi said in whispered pained voice.

"And make our children live in a shadow of hate and resentment? Make them live like a criminal? Heck no…" rejected Sakura.

He was blessed with a loving lover and now, two lovely children, the offspring of their love within his dark, bloody and sinned life. Yet once again, he messed up his life where he couldn't have both of them anymore. He wanted to blame himself for dragging down such a beautiful and innocent angel like Sakura in his life, yet he knew that he couldn't do anything about it. It's fate who played with theirs.

A strong cough of blood emitted from Sakura. Blood splattered around the tiles as his face turned into frustrated-to-the-edge-of-crying face.

"Itachi." she managed to say. "Please, promise me that you'll love and take care of Sora and Sky with your life. Tell them the truth, if they're ready."

"Such a silly promise Sakura. Even without your promise, I'll do it." Itachi said with a small sad chuckle.

Sakura grinned. "Just promise me, Itachi… Uchiha never backs down from a promise, right?"

"I promise, Uchiha Sakura. That I'll love and take care of our children with all of my life." Itachi whispered lovingly as he stared in her glistening orbs. "Don't cry. You know that I hate it when you cry." his shaking hands cleared her tears and he shakily rubbed her cheeks lovingly.

"I love you…" she managed to say as she took a ragged breath.

"And I love you too. Uchiha Sakura." he replied back, as a tear finally made its way to his cheek for the first time since he stepped in Hell. Slowly but surely, her grip on her children and Itachi's hand loosened. "Sakura... Sakura..." Itachi shook Sakura's body. "Wake up, Sakura. It's not funny." Itachi plead as tears started running down from his onyx orbs.

"Arigatou. Itachi-kun." Sakura whispered peacefully before her eyes shut forever, with a small smile adorning her face.

"Sakura!" he screamed. At that moment, he felt like his whole world crashed down, every bricks of walls he built crashed to dust, he felt his heart shatter to pieces; he felt that he was alone in this world with nothing to hold on to.

Soon, a strong gush of wind blew around him, dispersing his angel's body into shiny, white feathers that fell around him like a halo. He held his sobs as he tucked his children safely in his arms.

"Sayonara. Sakura…" he whispered painfully.

After controlling his tears, he wiped them off and got up with his children; His face turned became cold, distant yet filled with hatred. He took three of his angel's feathers and safely put them in his pocket. With determined steps, he went out from the black church, where in front of the door, Shisui, Kakashi, and some of his loyal soldiers were waiting for him to go back to his safe sanctuary, where he'll raise his children, the crown prince and princess of his realm, until the day they'll be able to stand by their own and take over his throne.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Eighteen years later.**

**.**

"Everything is ready, My Lord." A tall and well-built young man fell onto his knee in front of his king or rather, his very own father.

"How about Sora's?" he asked in a deep husky voice.

"Hospitals and Medical supplies are ready. She'll join us soon." The young man answered.

Soon, the older man stood, and walked pass the younger carbon copy of himself. The young man quickly followed his father's steps. A few moments passed before a young beautiful girl with jade green eyes appeared beside her sibling.

"The preparations are ready. We're ready to attack any time." She said with a monotone and cold voice as she walked behind her king.

"Hn. Let's show those arrogant angels," He said as he faced the opened door where in front of it stood all of his soldiers. "Our revenge." He finished coldly; his eyes bled into red as so the crown prince and princess behind him, ready to begin a war between hell and heaven.

.


End file.
